Until We Meet Again
by AthenaTheOlympian
Summary: What if Percy didn't catch Annabeth in time? / Major Character Death / Percy x Annabeth / One sided Percy x Nico / Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Until We Meet Again ((Percabeth))**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HoO. I am not a middle aged man from the USA who likes to troll fangirls with his cliffhangers.**

 **xXx**

" **Annabeth! Annabeth! Why did you leave me?"** Percy screams to the pit. Annabeth was gone. She fell to Tartarus because of Arachne's thread. The son of the sea god let out curses in Greek and English. He was willing to die if he was given a choice whether to save Annabeth or himself.

He stared at the dark abyss. He was so close to pulling himself in just to be with Annabeth. He almost threw himself to the depths of the endless pit. Almost. Only if no one stopped him.

" **Percy Don't!"** Nico di Angelo yelled almost pleadingly. The son of Hades wasn't pleased with the Percy he saw just now. He was dying emotionally.

" **You don't know the pain so shut up!"** Percy retorted. Nico was hurt after hearing those words from Percy himself.

If there is an expert on emotional pain, it's probably Nico.

Losing your memories and staying at a magical hotel for seven decades without your consent. Check.

Your sister dying while going on a quest, leaving you orphaned. Check.

Someone you trusted breaking their promise to you. Check.

Living alone depressingly for years. Check.

Having no one accept you just because of your parentage. Check.

Liking someone who'll never like you back. Check.

Going through Tartarus alone. Check.

" **This isn't what Annabeth would want. Be logical. War. Stop Gaea."** Nico reasoned while pulling Percy who was resisting his words.

Percy chuckled. **"You sound like Annabeth, you know?"** Nico felt like his face was red so he looked away.

" **Let's go back to the ship."** Nico muttered only loud enough for Percy to hear.

Percy tried to pull himself together and went back to the ship. Piper tried to charmspeak him to staying on deck to comfort him about the things troubling him but it didn't work on him. He went straight to his cabin and didn't go out for almost a week.

Nico felt sorry for Percy. He wanted to help. He was anxious if Percy would trust him, given that he betrayed Percy back then. He was the one who knew Percy longer than the rest of the crew. He wanted to stay with the Argo II to help Percy help himself. He knew depression, and it was something he never wished Percy to experience. But he also knew that Percy wanted to bear the pain alone because he was just that heroic.

If there was one thing Nico hated about being a son of Hades, it's hearing that gods-forsaken sound when someone dies. When he heard the sound of Annabeth's life, he didn't know how to tell anyone. They all hoped that Annabeth would make it. She followed the Mark of Athena, outsmarted Arachne and retrieved the statue. Every time they asked him about her, he just shrugged.

Since Percy was distressed, the sea hasn't been exactly nice to the Argo II. His emotions happen to affect water around him. Good thing the ship was strong against sea disasters. The remaining demigods are having a hard time trying to help Percy because they don't know what he's feeling. Jason, Piper and Leo only knew Percy because people at Camp Half Blood talk about him a lot. As for Frank and Hazel, they only knew him for a week before they were thrown into this quest that had the world's fate at stake.

Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge have left for Camp Half Blood trying to return the statue that cost Annabeth her life. It was depressing to think that this statue cost a lot of demigods their life, and now they're trying to use its magic to stop a war between the Greeks and Romans.

When Percy came out of his cabin for the first time since Annabeth fell, everyone was shocked because he was crying. Wherever he goes, he asks for Annabeth. The demigods freaked out. He was pretty much destroying himself. His weight decreased drastically. His eyes had big, dark bags under them. He had wounds on every visible part of his skin. When he went on deck, the waves somehow got stronger. A rainbow-colored hippopocampus appeared and Percy jumped into the ocean. The other demigods were shocked of what he did but a few minutes after, he got back with his cyclops brother, Tyson.

The brothers went inside Percy's cabin and talked. Tyson knows that Percy really _really_ loves Annabeth and would sacrifice himself just for her. He got sad thinking that his favorite brother is going through this. Percy helped him a lot and he couldn't thank him enough. Percy saved him from bullies in Meriwether, helped him be accepted in camp, persuaded their father to let him fight in the war, and of course, loved him as a brother.

Tyson had to leave because he promised his fellow cyclops he'll be back before evening. Percy sent him off again. Percy hugged Tyson and Tyson said **"Brother, can you please try not to die? Or try not to leave again without notice? I missed you so much!"** Percy laughed at how his brother talks and nodded.

Jason, Piper, and Leo were shocked at how a cyclops made a depressed person laugh. Ma Gasket wasn't really the kind of monster who would lighten their day..

After Tyson was gone, Percy went back to his cabin and fell asleep the moment he reached his bed. Soon after, he found himself having a dream. Cool, another demigod dream.

 _In his dreams, he saw Annabeth in a mansion. Elysium? He shook the thought, Annabeth is alive._

" _I'll be waiting, Percy. Live your life and forget about me." She said._

" _No, Annabeth. I'll get you back. I can't live my life. And I CAN'T FORGET about YOU." Percy yelled._

" _Elysium. We'll meet again. Be good. We'll meet in Elysium. Elysium. I love you." She tried to hold back tears._

" _No you're not dead. You can't be dead." He assured himself._

" _I am dead, Percy. Live your life. And when your time comes, we'll meet again. We'll drink from the Lethe and be reborn. We will do that two more times and reach the Isles of the Blest. Promise me." She pleaded._

" _O-okay, I promise. I love you." Percy cried out._

" _I will always think of you until we meet again. Love y-" and the dream ended._

Percy woke up with a smile on my face. He was more determined than ever. He will seriously kill Gaea. It's her fault. We will end this war. Reyna will be able to return that statue. They would win.

He went on deck and saw his fellow demigods on full battle mode. There was a group of monsters and he was just ready to take them down and enjoy the scent of their golden dust.

"Annabeth, this is for you." He murmured. "I'll do what is right. I won't break my promise. We will we meet again."

And man, he never uncapped Riptide with such willpower to take those monsters down.

 _ **xx f**_ _ **in**_ _ **. xx**_

 **AN: Not exactly the kind of fic to be proud of tbh. This is just a drabble I wrote bc I lost Internet connection for a little while((Damn you, Hermes. Work on your Internet.)) Supposed to be a Percico short fic at the beginning but my heart is just Percabeth af. Sayonara~!**


End file.
